


A compendium of abandoned WIPS

by mezzoforte



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzoforte/pseuds/mezzoforte
Summary: A compilation of unfinished works that I've unfortunately decided not to continue writing but still wish to share. Ships, lengths, and genres may vary.
Relationships: Nikaidou Yamato/Ousaka Sougo
Kudos: 2





	A compendium of abandoned WIPS

It was a slow fall. 

The fall began on the day he was scouted, he would later think. It wasn’t in the obvious way but, it was the day that fate had brought Sougo to Takanashi Productions. From there, something had taken root in his heart. (It wouldn’t be until later that something took root in his lungs as well.)

He’d been drawn in immediately when he and the six other boys began to play a game of three-on-three with the other members. They’d been strangers, for the most part. They hadn’t known each other and yet everyone seemed to click together like they were missing puzzle pieces that were sliding into place to complete the picture. 

It seemed to go in a blur, the next seconds, minutes, hours… The way that their manager had told them that there would be an audition and in the end, four of them would be cut. The way one Nikaido Yamato had just volunteered to leave. To drop out before the audition was even held. He’d been stuck in his spot as Tsumugi had pleaded for Yamato to audition. The way Nagi joined her and as soon as Riku had started to move, Sougo found himself stepping forward as well. There were seven people all asking Yamato to audition. 

And he did. 

Sougo had been able to speak to Yamato alone in between the audition and the answer to who was being cut. It was the first time they’d really been able to speak, just the two of them without the others they were competing with around. Sougo felt nervous, if he lost… He wouldn’t have anywhere to go. This was his one shot, since he had abandoned his family and couldn’t go back to the Osaka family home. They made their way back to the agency and the first words out of his mouth, beyond a we’re back was “Yamato-san is treating us.”

It felt like a dream, to be told that all seven of them had passed. It was truly a special moment that Sougo would cherish for a lifetime. 

That day would stick with him forever. It changed his life. That day was, again, what started the fall. It wasn’t the type of fall where it was fast and hard. It wasn’t the jarring fall where you didn’t know up from down. It was slow, steady. It was so subtle that you could barely see the long slope before you fell. 


End file.
